1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of composite label webs.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art U.S. patents to W. A. Jenkins U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,083 granted Jan. 1, 1974 and to G. A. Neubauer U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,438 granted June 13, 1978 disclose various embodiments of composite label webs with cuts in the carrier web to facilitate label feeding. U.S. patent application of W. J. Seeley Ser. No. 154,679, filed May 30, 1980, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,158 discloses a further embodiment of a composite label web with cuts in the carrier web to facilitate label feeding. U.S. patent to P. H. Hamisch, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,293 granted Nov. 6, 1979 discloses a composite label web with staggered feed cuts.